Augre
|Civilization = Light |Civilization2 = Water |Civilization3 = Darkness |Civilization4 = Nature }} Augre was first introduced in the Zero Duel Masters: Episode Listing season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot Zero Duel Masters He first appeared to meet Dr. Root and Hakuoh, but Shobu interrupted and challenged Hakuoh but Hakuoh refused. When Ogre heard Shobu challenging Hakuoh for a duel, in return he challenged Shobu. He have the ability to invoke the Duel of Truth against his opponent. In this duel even though Shobu assembled an army of Dragons he has to face a humiliating defeat from Ogre. Duel Masters Zero He reappeared in front of Shobu with orders from Professor March to stop Shobu. They started their duel as a Kaijudo duel and he noticed that Shobu have made a new deck and with this deck Shobu has improved way better than last time. He also showed Shobu for the first the first time a God card and he also showed Shobu that these new God cards can have a far more tremendous powers once they have a God Link with another God. Then during the duel Shobu also had his Bolshack and Bolmeteus Steel Dragon on the battle field. The duel got so intense that the wooden floor underneath them collapsed and they fell into an underground cave. Later he found Shobu and both of them have to restart their duel. This time once again he was surprised that Shobu had a new deck. Shobu told him that this is his father's old deck. Ogre lost against Shobu's new deck even though he had the power of God cards. After the duel ended he was sealed away in a huge capsule cell and was taken back to Professor March. On the other hand, Shobu after defeating him got a new power he saw his Bolshack Dragon in his hand which he used to defeat him change into Bolshack Yamato Dragon. Later his capsule cell was found by Shobu and co. who asked him the location of Professor March but he denied and asked for condition to be freed after he show them the location. Dr. Root told him that he knows how to unlock these cells so show us the way and then he will free him from the cell and so he agreed. When they reached the place Professor March saw him and made his cell roll and was thrown into underground. Later when professor March was defeated finally his cell automatically opened and he was freed. Deck Zero Duel Masters He used a Nature, Water and Darkness Civilization deck. *Bloody Squito x4 *Bronze-Arm Tribe x4 *Terror Pit x4 *Natural Snare x4 *Fighter Dual Fang x2 *Acid Reflux, the Fleshboiler x4 *Fuuma Mehlwasp x2 *Aqua Surfer x4 *Pulpy Goobie x4 *Innocent Hunter, Blade of All x4 *Ballom, Master of Death x2 *Fallen Monk of the Bloodstained Soil, Zahaku x2 Duel Masters Zero He used a multicolored Light and Nature deck based on Gods. *God Apollonia Pegasus x2 *Petrova, Channeler of Suns x2 *Sveta, Light Weapon x4 *Bronze-Arm Tribe x4 *Natural Snare x4 *Sasha, Channeler of Suns x4 *Geo Mastercha, Unrivaled Dragon Spirit x2 *Faerie Life x4 *Pala Olesis, Morning Guardian x4 *Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian x2 *Seventh, Light Divine Dragon x2 *God Earth Leopard x2 *Draghurricane Energy x4 Trivia Similar to other characters in Zero Duel Masters and Duel Masters Zero, Augre's name is a pun on a month of the year, August. Category:Zero Duel Masters Category:Anime Character Category:Villains Category:Duel Masters Zero